Bra Seller
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Pulang ke rumah baru bersama keluarganya memang bukan ide bagus. Dan sekarang ia harus kehilangan barang berharganya yang membuatnya bertemu dengan penjual barang 'tersebut' yang sangat tak ingin Hinata temui/for #SHBF8 #Occupation/Sasuke RTN, Hinata so OOC


Bra Seller

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Warn: AU, Sasuke RTN, Hinata OOC, beware on typo.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

For #SHBF8 #Occupation

XXXXX

"Kyaaaa..."

Suara tersebut menyita perhatian ketiga Hyuga yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama sekali tak penting, berjongkok memandangi api unggun. Mereka menolehkan kepala ke asal suara di ambang pintu. Mereka bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut basah dan tubuhnya yang berbalut handuk tengah berteriak histeris sembari memandang mereka dengan horor.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyuga bungsu berambut coklat, Hanabi.

"K-kenapa? Hiks hiks hiks..." gadis tersebut tiba-tiba terduduk, ia menangis. Melihat sang adik yang tiba-tiba menangis, naluri sebagai seorang kakaknya tergugah, Neji berjalan kearah Hinata dan mengelus rambut Hinata yang basah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji lembut.

"K-kenapa?" suara Hinata bergetar.

"Kenapa?" ulang Neji dengan bingung, Ia bingung dengan adiknya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis, jika dia menangis karena seseorang, ia pasti akan menghajar orang itu hingga tak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Kenapa Hinata?" sang kepala keluarga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Iya Nee chan, kenapa? Apa kau terluka? Apa sabunmu habis? Atau kau dikhianati pria itu?"

Kalimat terakhir dari Hanabi membuat kedua laki-laki disana waspada, jika benar, maka habislah pria itu besok pagi.

"Katakan Hinata!" ucap Hiashi tegas.

"K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" kedua pria itu antusias, Hinata akan mengatakannya.

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA BRA KU...!"

.

.

.

Hanabi tak henti-hentinya memandangi sebuah benda persegi yang tipis namun sangat amat berharga. Bahkan senyumnya pun tak pernah lepas. Berbeda dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah menyetir dengan raut muka yang sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya.

"Astaga, tersenyumlah Hinata! Lihat ini" Hanabi dengan antusias menebarkan semangat dengan berbekal benda persegi yang hanya bisa mereka dapatkan di bank.

"Mana bisa? Ini semua karena Neji-nii!" ucap Hinata kesal.

"Iya, ini memang karena dia, siapa suruh tidak membuka kotaknya dulu kan?" mulut manis Hanabi keluar.

"Uhm, dia harus bertanggung jawab karena membakar semua bra ku! Ia tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan bra yang sesuai dengan ukuranku!" sungut Hinata dengan semangat.

"Ya, kau benar, dia harus bertanggung jawab" timpal Hanabi dengan seringaian sembari melihat kembali benda persegi tersebut, sebuah kartu ATM atas nama "Hyuga Neji"

DI RUMAH BARU KELUARGA HYUGA

"Sudahlah Neji, jangan les miserable begini" nasehat yang sangat berguna keluar dari sang kepala keluarga Hyuga.

"U-uangku..." Neji terisak disofa memandang dompet kosongnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, itu salahmu"

"KALIAN YANG MENYURUHKU MEMBAKARNYA!"

"Sabar Neji, sabar"

.

.

.

Hinata meminum milkshake yang tadi ia beli dengan cepat. Rasa hausnya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Dengan mulutnya yang masih beradu dengan sedotan, ia memandang sekeliling dengan tajam. Tiap toko di daerah penglihatannya ia lihat dengan baik.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah memiliki firasat bahwa ia tak akan menemukan apa yang ia cari di mall ini, namun Hanabi tetap memaksanya. Dan benar saja, sudah 3 jam ia berkeliling namun tak kunjung menemukan, bahkan Hanabi sudah menyerah dan pergi entah kemana. Tapi bagi orang baru disebuah kota yang asing, tentunya mall adalah pilihan terbaik untuk membeli sesuatu. Namun yang Hinata cari sangat istimewa dan sulit ditemukan. Ia memang bisa saja membeli jalur online, tapi itu kan memerlukan waktu paling cepat 3 hari. Masa iya Hinata tidak memakai barang itu selama 3 hari? Yang benar saja.

Hinata tengah memandangi barang-barang yang dipajang ditoko khusus pakaian dalam tersebut, ini adalah toko ke 7 yang ia datangi di mall besar ini. Seorang pelayan cantik yang nampaknya agak bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata yang terlampau serius mengobservasi barang dagangannya beranjak menghampiri.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan tersebut sopan. Hinata yang sedari tadi serius cukup terkejut, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu disertai anggukan kecil dari Hinata.

"I-itu, a-apa ada b-b-b-b-b..."

"Bra?" lanjut sang pelayan yang sepertinya mengerti.

"I-iya itu" sambung Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Didepan anda semua adalah bra, nona"

"Emm... m-maksudku, y-yang pas u-untukku" sungguh Hinata sangat malu. Apalagi ditambah tatapan pelayan itu yang tengah mengobservasinya. Namun tiba-tiba tawa kecil keluar dari sang pelayan toko tersebut.

"Ihihihi…. Nona, ukuran nona terlampau besar untuk ukuran gadis dikota ini, kami tidak punya, maaf" meski meminta maaf, namun tawa sang pelayan tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aaa…. B-begitu ya? Ahahaha….." Hinata tertawa canggung. Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini di mall ini, ia sudah terbiasa kok.

"Tapi nona…"

"Iya?" Hinata menjawab dengan lesu. Ia benar-benar lelah sekarang.

"Ada kok, penjual yang khusus menjual dengan ukuran nona" pelayan tadi tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Hinata berbinar, akhirnya.

"Um" pelayan itu mengangguk, ia senang bisa membantu Hinata.

"Biasanya ia akan berkeliling di sekitar mall ini, dia bia..."

"Kyaaaaa..."

 **PLAK**

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi sangat hening. Hanya ada tatapan horor dari mata amethyst, raut kaget sang pelayan, dan seorang pria yang terkejut sembari memegangi pipinya.

"A-apa yang lakukan nona?" tanya pria itu pelan.

"Apa? Kau bertanya apa? Kau pria mesum! Seenaknya saja menempelkan bra itu ke dadaku!" Hinata murka sekaligus malu. Wajahnya telah memerah percampuran marah dan malu.

"Tapi sangat pas kan nona?" ujar pria bermata hitam itu menggoda.

"Pas? Kau sudah gila!" Hinata berteriak marah.

Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa pria itu melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya. Itu termasuk pelecehan seksual kan? Dan selembut, sebaik apapun Hinata, ia tak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Hinata tak tahan, lebih baik ia pergi dari sini. Si Hyuga tengah dengan wajah merahnya segera melenggang pergi sembari menghentakan kakinya keras-keras.

"Oi, nona cantik! Kau akan ke mana?" Pria tersebut berteriak memanggil Hinata yang menjauh.

"Hah... sial! Aku malah ditampar, aku akan minta ganti rugi pada si Sadako!" desah sang pria sembari memegang rambut depannya hingga gayanya nampak sangat keren di mata para wanita.

"Sasuke-kun..." pelayan toko dengan riasan berlebih tersebut memanggil dengan nada memuja pada pria yang ternyata bernama Sasuke tersebut.

"Ya cantik?" Sasuke berkedip manis pada sang pelayan, hingga membuat wanita tersebut gigit jari dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"A-aku, a-ku..."

Kalimat terbata sang wanita terhenti ketika sebuah jari menempel di bibir berhias gincu merah meronanya.

"Aku tahu, apa yang akan katakan, aku juga suka padamu" lagi, pria itu berkedip genit lagi. Sudah dipastikan, tak lama lagi wanita itu akan meminta di nikahi.

"Tapi maaf, aku harus mengejar gadis berdada besar yang manis itu dulu, bye cantik" Sasuke berkata manis tak lupa memberikan wanita tersebut setangkai mawar merah. Lelaki dengan kemeja tak terkancing berwarna biru tua dengan T-shirt putih tersebut membawa tas ranselnya dan segera melenggang jauh, meninggalkan sang wanita yang tersenyum tak jelas dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

Hinata bernafas lega ketika ia keluar dari toilet perempuan, jangan tanya apa yang ia lakukan. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut merapikan sedikit penampilannya di depan kaca toilet. Ia merapikan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit mencuat. Lalu dengan senyum bahagia ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet.

 **CKLEK**

 **BLAM**

Hinata menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi setelah membukanya sekilas tadi. Ia tak percaya dengan matanya yang sepertinya mulai memunculkan penglihatan-penglihatan aneh padanya. Bagaimana mungkin pria mesum berambut mirip pantat ayam tersebut ada di depan pintu dengan senyumnya yang menawan? Menawan? Hey, Hinata juga perempuan. Meski menawan, pria tadi tetaplah mesum, dan Neji sudah berpesan jangan dekat dengan orang mesum.

Tapi Hinata harus pulang, ia tak mungkin terus menerus di sini kan? Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika pria tadi dikelilingi banyak wanita yang berteriak di sekitarnya. Apa mereka tak tahu, jika pria ini kriminal? Kenapa mereka malah mengerubunginya hingga tak terlihat?

Tunggu!

Tak terlihat?

Sebuah bola lampu bersinar di atas kepala Hinata. Ini saatnya ia kabur secepat mungkin. Hinata menyeringai, dengan pelan ia melangkah menjauh, ia sangat santai sembari bersenandung, sebelum...

"Hey, nona manis... Dada mu cocok dengan bra ku"

Hinata berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sepatu ber _heels_ tingginya ia lepas dan ia bawa. Ia harus berlari cepat bagaimanapun caranya. Hinata dalam bahaya, ia tak mau berakhir sebagai korban kejahatan seksual yang marak akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak mau, tidak mau...

"Hoi, Nona..."

Hinata melirik kebelakang. Matanya membelalak.

"Hieeee... Dia masih mengikutiku... Neji-nii..."

Hinata berlari histeris. Orang yang di lewati sempat bingung dan ingin membantu Hinata, namun ketika ia melihat pria yang mengejar Hinata, mereka malah lebih memilih tertawa tidak jelas dan membiarkan Hinata berlari sendirian.

"Hosh.. Hosh... Hosh..."

Hinata terengah-engah, ia menoleh ke belakang. Syukurlah, tak ada yang mengikutinya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak suka berlari dan dikejar seperti ini. Akhirnya ia tahu bagaimana rasanya Kakuzu-senpai yang selalu dikejar petugas ketertiban karena berjualan sembarangan, sangat melelahkan. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Hinata berbalik.

 **PLAK**

"Kenapa menamparku lagi? Pipiku bisa merah" Sasuke .

"Karena kau mesum!"

"Mesum? Aku hanya ingin menunjukan daganganku, nona"

"Dagangan?" dahi Hinata mengkerut.

"Ya!" dengan semangat, Sasuke membuka tas renselnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda istimewa yang di cari Hinata.

"Lihatlah, ini leopard sangat cocok untukmu nona" Sasuke menunjukan sebuah bra bermotif Leopard dengan belahan rendah.

Hinata hanya bisa menganga dengan wajah memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Ini di tengah mall!

"Atau yang bermotif strawberry,sangat manis, atau yang ini" Sasuke mengeluarkan barang dagangannya yang begitu banyak dengan berbagai motif. Ia menggelar seluruh dagangannya di lantai _hall_ utama mall tersebut. Catat, _hall_ utama!

Sasuke terus mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dan berceloteh penjang lebar tentang kecocokan Hinata dengan beberapa bra yang ia keluarkan. Beberapa orang berhenti untuk melihat dan mereka hanya cekikikan tak jelas.

Sementara Hinata? Jangan ditanya, muka sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia malu, sangat malu. Selalu seperti ini, selalu ia yang mengalah. Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia harus membuang egonya kali ini.

"B-baiklah, aku akan pulang" Hinata mencicit pelan. Meski sangat pelan, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia dengan segera memunguti dagangannya, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel dan menggendongnya.

Sasuke berdiri. Ia tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mendarat di puncak kepala Hinata, ia mengusapnya penuh sayang.

"Jangan marah dan pulang ke rumah orang tuamu seenaknya, kau sudah jadi istriku"

"M-maaf" suara Hinata bergetar, ia seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, seluruh karyawan ayahmu melihat kita"

"Um" Hinata menghapus air matanya. Ia kemudian menautkan tangannya pada tangan besar Sasuke.

"Tamparanmu sangat sakit, aku akan minta ganti rugi seluruh tabungan milik si Sadako Neji" ucap Sasuke. Yah, berdoa saja, rambut Neji masih lurus nantinya. Karena ia tak akan punya 1 yen pun untuk perawatan rambut, karena ulah adik bungsu dan adik iparnya.

"Maaf ya, anata..."

"Aku akan memaafkan mu dengan satu syarat" Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata merasakan firasat buruk dari seringai sang suami.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Ia membisikan sesuatu pada Hinata yang entah kenapa membuat wajah sang nyonya Uchiha menjadi merah.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, ini kan rancangan terbaru ku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hinata sayaaaanggg..."

Hinata marah kembali, mungkin begini lah nasib menjadi istri seorang desainer baju dalam wanita. Apalagi sang suami memang kelewat mesum sejak bangku sekolah. Hinata harus banyak bersabar untuk ini. Sungguh, bisikan Sasuke itu memang sering ia dengar, tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah malu, meski ia mau sih. Mungkin Hinata tertular mesum sang suami? Ah entahlah. Hinata tersenyum malu mengingat ucapan sang suami di telinganya tadi. Dasar, suaminya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu dan sangat merindukanmu sejak kemarin, kau harus bertanggung jawab, pakailah bra leopard nanti malam"

XXXXX

Akhirnyaaaaa... setelah SHBF diundur, saya bisa ikutan^^ terima kasih kepada penyelenggaranya. Maaf, cuma bisa nyumbang fic super gaje yang ga ada flufy nya sama sekali T.T Okelah, dari pada nambah word dan kepanjangan, saya tutup ajalah*emang warung?*

Thanks for read

See ya...


End file.
